Until Now
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Marceline tells Bonnibel about Simon, hoping that it will change the Princess' mind about the execution. Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another one shot i thought of to get rid of my writers block, i think it worked. :)**

* * *

She had honestly never seen Marceline so upset over anything. Sure, vampire had always had some sort of connection with the Ice King but Bonnibel thought nothing of it, always telling Finn and Jake over to capture the menace. Never had the younger monarch realized how much he meant to Marceline.

Until now.

"Why are you doing this?" The vampire hissed, trying to scare the princess. "Why now?" Bonnibel sighed and looked back down at her paperwork, flinching slightly when Marceline slammed her pale hands down onto the table. "I haven't seen you in weeks and now you just suddenly decide on killing someone?"

"I don't need to give you a reason for my actions Marceline." The girl growled and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes brimming with tears. Yet Bonnibel saw none of this, pretending to be too focused on her work.

"You cant _kill_ him," She sobbed, getting the princess' attention almost immediately. "Simon's like..he's like the father i never got."

"Simon...?" Bubblegum furrowed her brow, looking up into piercing green eyes. "Who's simon?"

"The Ice King!" The Queen cried, curling into a ball mid-air. The younger girl found her arms wrapping awkwardly around her shoulders, pulling Marceline down slightly until she was sat on the bed. It seemed like hours until Marceline finally spoke and when she did, Bubblegum felt her heart break slightly. "Bonnibel..."

"Tell me..about Simon." And so Marceline did, about the war and the dear and the crown and the epic quest for the chicken soup, about how The Ice King had come round to her house a few weeks ago, about the song they sang and the memories they shared. She told Bonnibel about Betty, and how they fell madly in love with each over. About how she'd never see him again.

"H-He means well Bonnie, i promise he'd never hurt anyone on purpose..its all that stupid crowns fault." The princess nodded and nuzzled her face into the older girls shoulder, giving her a squeeze before pulling away.

"I'll talk to the banana guards about letting him go and cancelling the execution. Promise." Marceline smiled wearily, tired and puffy eyes trailing up the other girls body.

"Can i stay?" Her voice cracked slightly as she wiped her eyes with the back of hands.

"Of course you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; wasn't planning on continuing this, I swear. I was actually hoping to take a break from these two and start on something else but...alas, my OTP calls and i cant say no to these dorks. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Marceline awoke to a smell she hadn't woke up to in centuries. Strawberries, vanilla and honey, all mixed into one sweet scent that screamed _Bonnibel_. The vampire curled around the princess slightly, face nuzzling against her collar and eyelashes whispering past the soft pink skin on the younger monarchs neck.

She thought about the kisses she used to gently place there after the princess had finished her experiments and royal duties, when she was too unbelievably tired to get out of her dress by herself.

Her mind wandered some place else then, a place where there were memories with hot breaths dancing across skin and sweat, hands ever so gently searching bodies, teeth scraping _everywhere_ and tongues dipping down, _down_,_ down-_

"Mmn," The princess stirred slightly, a sigh escaping lips that had once been swollen and persistent. "Marceline, would you..." A yawn. "Would you get off of me for a moment." Marceline flipped onto her back and stilled, lips twisting and tightening in thought.

"Are you going to call off the execution?" The vampire croaked.

"I did it last night, after you fell asleep. He should be safe and in his castle now." Bubblegum groggily sat up, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and reached her palm up to slowly rub at her eye. Marceline loved this side of Bonnie. The bits that were savoured just for the vampire and no one else, the moments where she'd completely let go and actually live for once instead of cooping herself up in the castle with no contact to the outside world what-so-ever.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Bonnibel turned to meet the other woman's eyes.

"I should really get going," Marceline started, sitting up herself and narrowing her eyes at her bare feet. Where'd her shoes go? "Gotta feed schwable and stuff." Just as she was about to get back up, Bonnie reached forwards and clasped her hand around a pale wrist.

"Stay," She said quietly. Their hands glided across each over, finding a comfortable position and interlocking their fingers. Green eyes darted to their now entwined hands before looking back up at bonnie, brows furrowed slightly. "I've missed you." Marceline felt her lips twitch up and relaxed slightly. She'd secretly missed this as well, the comfort and the physicality that a relationship brought to her. Ash was a little too harsh, grabbing and tugging instead of holding and leading. Bonnibel was different. She was gentle, yet rough when she wanted to be. Persistent and sometimes stubborn.

"I'll stay," Marceline decided with a wider smile. "As long as you've got strawberries."


	3. Chapter 3

After they had finished eating, Bonnibel offered to take the Vampire back home, knowing of the older girls reputation of wandering off somewhere and causing mischief.

So they set off, Marceline having to borrow some long, silk gloves from the princess, as well as a hat that looked almost identical to hers, yet it had a light blue lace tied into a bow at the side.

"You didn't have to walk me back Bubblegum." Marceline muttered from her place beside the princess, hovering just a few centimetres above the ground.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Bonnibel, Marceline. We are friends after all." _You keep reminding me_, Marceline thought bitterly, but smiled all the same.

"Alright, Bonnibel, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to Marceline," Bonnie responded. Her gaze swiftly turned to the other girl, blue eyes meeting green. "Simple as that."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." The Vampire huffed.

They walked along in silence for a few more minutes, the silence between them tense and awkward yet comfortable at the same time. They'd gotten so used to the fighting and the shouting that both of them had forgot how much they liked talking to one another.

"I miss this," Marceline broke the silence. "Y'know, us?" It was a desperate call into their relationship, both girls knew it.

"So do I Marceline, but we can't."

"Why can't we? I just wan't to see you outside of royal meetings Bonnie," The princess sighed and shifted her gaze away from the hovering woman. "You never have time for me any more."

"Marceline." Bonnibel said sternly, halting in the middle of the path. "I will always have time for you."

"Then why do you always block me out every time I come and see you?"

"W-What?" Marceline dropped to the ground at the surprise in Bonnibels voice. "You... You come and see me?" And Marceline realised something, Bonnibel hadn't been doing it on purpose. She'd been too invested in her work that she'd blocked everything out. Not just her.

"For a genius, you can be really dense sometimes you know?" She pulled the girl into a hug, burying her face into the side of the princess' neck. "Of course i come and see you nerd. I may be a jerk but I'm not heartless."

"You're my jerk," And then Bonnibels lips pressed themselves to Marcelines pale cheek, blue eyes fluttering closed for just a few seconds before she leaned away and nuzzled her head back into her shoulder. "And don't forget that."

"I won't, promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline twisted, rolled onto her front, and sighed before floating upwards off her bed.

"God, what am I doing with my life?" The answer lied within the candy kingdom, probably asleep in _her _band tee or doing crazy science stuff that blew Marceline's mind. The vampire's stomach grumbled and groaned in protest of an empty stomach. She growled back in response and left her room, only realising she'd forgot to buy any red food because of her unexpected trip to the castle when she was in front of the fridge.

"Well, I better go see the princess again." She whispered to herself, glancing down at Schwable who was sat in his basket. "I'll be back later buddy, promise." She leaned down to pet the dogs head gently, before floating up into the air once more and heading out the door.

* * *

"Bonnibel, I need some food for today. I forgot to go to the store." Marceline frowned, expecting to see the princess in bed or hunched over her desk. Instead, the room was dark and quiet, frozen in its own moment.

"B-Bonnie?" A small hand grabbed the collar of her flannel shirt that she'd thrown on before leaving. Marceline yelped slightly, about to turn into her bat form, but was stopped when her mouth was covered by an all too familiar sugary sweet hand.

"Shhhh, you're not supposed to be here. Peppermint will call the banana guards if he finds out."

"But what about yesterday?" The vampire managed to mumble out.

"He was out doing business with your _father _Marceline." Marceline huffed and crossed her arms, glaring up at the princess from her position on the floor.

"If he sees us like this, he'll kill me." Bonnie blushed, looking down at their position. Of course, when she'd jumped the unsuspecting vampire, they collapsed to the ground. So, naturally, Marceline was sat in her lap. She quickly shoved her away and watched with a pout as she floated up towards the ceiling. "Tired?"

"A little, why?"

"You only ever pout at me when you're tired." _Or beneath me, but whatever. _

"Mmh, sleep with me?" Marceline froze mid-air, the squeak in throat barely managing to stay contained in the back of her throat.

"Y-You sure? Peppermint m-might come in and…"

"I remember when you _jumped _at the chance to get in my bed, Abadeer. Scared _I _might bite?" _Oh hell no. _ Marceline glared down at the princess, now crawling into the large pink bed. "You coming?" _Poor choice of words, Bubblegum._ The vampire sighed and dropped down from the air beside Bonnibel, who was already throwing the covers over her and tucking her face into the crook of the queen's neck.

"If peppermint comes in-"

"Hush Marcy," Bonnibel whispered; her voice careful and sweet like it always had been. A hand found its way to Marceline's jawline, fingers stroking her pale skin. "I miss us too y'know." Her voice ghosted over the older girl's ear as soft, sweet lips skimmed over her lobe. "_This,_" Marceline swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly very aware where the princess' other hand was. Nails very, very gently scraped across her hip bone and up her stomach.

"B-Bonnie," The vampire rasped, trying hard not to let out any embarrassing sounds.

" Do you know what I miss most of all?" The princess asked, lifting her head up so she could plant kisses up the other girl's neck and jaw. Their lips met, once, twice, three times before Marceline whined and buried her hands in Bonnibel's, thick, gummy hair to stop her from pulling away. "I miss you," She whispered hoarsely into her mouth. "The way you… make me feel. The way you make everything better."

"B-Bonnibel…" Marceline tried again, finally getting the princess to lean back with a frown. "I get it, you've missed me. I've missed you too." The vampire smiled, leaned upwards to kiss the princess' neck, and chuckled when Bonnie grinned and hugged her. "Can we sleep now; I promise we can catch up _tomorrow _night." With that, Marceline rested her head back down on the plush, pink pillow, holding a blushing princess against her with a smile.


End file.
